Problems associated with growing plants in conventional flower pots, e.g. vegetables, have been the lack of mechanical support above the pot and the lack of drainage and air circulation below the pot. The upper parts of plants, where the fruits, vegetables or flowers are normally found, must be nurtured and exposed to light for optimal growth. With no means to support the weight of a growing vine or branches, the upper part of a plant is easily bent, broken, or pulled downward by the force of gravity, potentially decreasing its exposure to light and limiting the nurturing of fruits, vegetables or flowers attached thereto. The lack of a means of drainage can promote the accumulation of excess water and prevent the roots of the plant from absorbing nutrients. Various plant pots have been developed for optimal plant growing, but further improvements are possible.